Current-controlled oscillators (CCO's) of the prior art have typically utilized a Schmitt trigger to control the charging and discharging currents to the CCO timing capacitor. For example, the Signetics 565, illustrated in the Signetics Analog Data Manual, published by Signetics Corporation, 1977 at pages 832 and 833, is basically comprised of a programmable current source and a Schmitt trigger coupled to a timing capacitor. Another current-controlled oscillator described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,224, uses two comparators for comparing the CCO timing capacitor voltage to a pair of independent reference voltages. Both of the foregoing CCO's require a relatively large number of electrical components and are limited to operating frequencies less than 500 KHz. The frequency range of a CCO may be increased somewhat by utilizing the techniques described in the article, "A Wide Range Voltage-Controlled Oscillator", by Phillip E. Allen and William J. Parrish, published in the IEEE transactions on Instrumentation and Measurement, VOL. IM-24, No. 3, September 1975 at pages 253-261.